


Random Fandom One-shots

by Lyokogirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: Just a big collection of a bunch of random one-shots that I've written. These are also posted on my Fanfic Tumblr Ravenclaw Writer (@aceravenclawwriter)





	1. Quidditch (George Weasley x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George Weasley X Ravenclaw Reader
> 
> Y/n - your name  
> N/n - nickname

The first Quidditch game of the year was about to begin. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. You have been on the team since your second year and you were the reason Ravenclaw went almost undefeated last year, except for the final game against Slytherin when Malfoy cursed your broom. Your team stood quietly waiting for Gryffindor to be ready. Madam Hooch was forcing the twins to give up their tricks. 

The twins were the first friends you made at Hogwarts. You almost end up the butt of one of their practical jokes, on your second day, but luckily you were able to disarm it. You were the first person to ever stop a joke in its tracks. Ever since then the twins always want your help making sure all their products were foolproof. They even promised you a joke at their future shop. 

"Oi! Did you tell Hooch about our plan?" Fred's voice brought you out of your memories. He threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you away from your team. 

"I would never." You faked being offended, before laughing. "Of course, I did" 

"Why Y/n?" George questioned, replacing Fred's arm around your shoulders with his own. "You're the one who suggested we use tricks against Slytherin last year." 

"Sorry Georgie, but if you want to win against Ravenclaw, you have to win fair and square." You smiled sweetly. Your team started to call your name. 

"Oh, don’t worry N/n. We'll win." George assured with a cocky smile. You rolled your eyes. "You shouldn't doubt us." He leaned down and kissed your cheek. Before you could respond, the twins jogged back their team. 

"You two are hopeless." Cho rolled her eyes at you when you joined back with the rest of your team. She was the only person you told about your crush on George, although most people had figured it out. "Don't let him distract you out there." 

"You mean like you were distracted by that Hufflepuff seeker?" You joked. 

****** 

The match began with the chasers scoring 2 goals on Gryffindor. Angelina came speeding toward you, ready to throw the quaffle. She threw the ball toward the rightmost goal, slightly surprising you, but you were still fast enough to stop it. 

"Ravenclaw keeper Y/n stops the ball!" Lee announced. You tossed the ball back to your teammates. You caught sight of the twins protecting Potter from the balls. "And Gryffindor takes the ball." The entire stands cheered. Suddenly both Cho and Harry took off chasing the snitch. Everyone stopped for a moment to watch. 

"You should be paying attention," Fred called as the twins swished passed you. The bludger followed just after them knocking the tail end of your broom. You spun a few times before sliding off your broom. You closed your eyes and braced yourself to hit the ground, but moments before you hit the ground you felt someone grab your arm. 

"I got you!" George slowly lowered you to the ground. Harry had caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor. Everyone gathered just outside the arena congratulating the winning team. Oliver Wood approached you. 

"Hey Y/n," He said cheerfully. "That block against Angelina was incredible!" You smiled and thanked him. "And you're damn lucky that the Weasley twin was able to catch you." 

"Yeah, George really saved my butt." You laughed. 

"I still can't tell those two apart." He chuckled, then paused for a moment. "Hey, I was wondering if you-" Before he could finish, the twins interrupted. 

"Can you believe we won!" They cheered. Fred high-fiving Oliver. 

"Told you we would win fair and square." George throws his arm around your shoulders, casually. 

"Was that fair?" Your conversation with Oliver forgotten. "You two almost killed me." 

"You were fine." Fred patted your head. "Besides Georgie caught you." They laughed and pulled you toward the large gathering of people leaving Oliver alone. People cheered on the boys for their win. A lot of Ravenclaws came to applaud your game. 

After a while, the hordes of people seemed to calm down as everyone headed back to the castle. Fred had wandered off with Angelina and suddenly it was just you and George. The two of you walked peacefully around the grounds. You realized George had taken his arm off your shoulders all afternoon. 

"You know I never got to thank you for saving me." You turned facing him. 

"Don’t worry about it Y/n" He brushed it off. 

"No, if you hadn't I would have been in the hospital wing for the 8th Quidditch related injury." You had a tendency to get injured. "So, thank you!" Without much though you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Almost instantaneously George wrapped his arms around your waist. You stepped back slightly, breaking the hug. George kept his arms around your waist. 

"It Fred's fau-" George cut you off mid-sentence, kissing you. You froze for a moment shocked before kissing him back. He pulled away after a moment. 

"Sorry." He said shyly. 

"Don't be. Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" You let out a shaky breath. 

"Really?" George flashed a goofy smile. 

"You're such a dork." You stood on your tiptoes and pull him down into another kiss.


	2. My Hero Part 1 (Fred Weasley X Reader)

 

Your mother came from a Muggle family, and when your parents passed away, you went to live with your Aunt Kathy. She wasn’t surprised when a letter from Hogwarts arrived on your 11th birthday. She explained everything to you and sent you off to experience the wizarding world. Your first year was fantastic. You were sorted into h/n, just like your mother, and you quickly made lots of friends, including Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron and his twin brothers. Fred and George quickly became your closest friends, after you fell for one of their pranks. Unfortunately, the year had to come to end and you were heading home.  

“So how was your 1st year at that fancy boarding school?” Uncle Jake asked over dinner.  

“It was amazing!” You shout happily from your seat. “Harry caught won the Quidditch game by catching the snitch in his mouth, and we all defeated a troll!” Aunt Kathy smiled happily but Uncle Jake looked skeptical. “And I swear Professor Snape almost killed Fred and George when he found them trying to prank some Slytherins.” You rambled on about the last year.

After dinner, you were reading when you could hear your family arguing. “She’s crazy!” You heard your Uncle shout.  

“She’s 11.” Aunt Kathy reasoned. “She spent an entire year away from home and she has an active imagination.”  

“A troll and flying brooms? That’s not imagination that crazy. She should be locked up.” The arguing went on for almost an hour.

“I’m not crazy.” You mutter to yourself. “He’s just a muggle he wouldn’t understand.” Your aunt tried to comfort you later, explaining that Jake knew nothing about the Wizarding World. Everything was normal until an owl flew into your window one morning. You opened the window. Poor Errol. You thought, bring the owl into the living room. Attached to its leg was a note from the Fred.

_Dear Y/n,_

_These last weeks have been boring without you to help George and I plan our pranks. My family already knows all of our tricks but they haven’t seen yours. Well, Ron has but that doesn’t count. The whole family wants to meet you. Charlie says he’s amazed someone not related to us can put up with our jokes. How’s your summer? Is the muggle world boring you? Write soon!_

_Fred._

“What is that animal doing in the house?!?” Uncle Jake screamed as he walked into the room. He had spent the last couple of week trying to convince Kathy that you were crazy, and this may have been the last straw. “Get that animal out of here!” You scooped up the poor old owl and rushed up to your room, to write back.  

_Dear Fred,_

_These weeks have been crazy. Apparently, my aunt never told my uncle that my mother was a witch or that I, myself, am learning to become one. So now he thinks that I’m crazy. He says that I should be locked up. How rude can he be? Otherwise, everything is normal. Tell Charlie that it’s really not hard, I quite enjoy playing pranks with you two. Please tell your mom thanks for the sweater!_

_Y/n_

You give the letter back to the owl and let him fly home. The day passed quickly. You spent most of it avoiding your uncle and working on small things around your room. Dinner was quiet as no one spoke. After dinner, the arguments began again.  

“She’s getting worse.” Uncle Jake was arguing against you once again. “She brought an old dirty owl in the house.”  

“Jake, there is nothing wrong with her.” Aunt Kathy tried to protect you.  

“This is not what we signed up for when we took her in.”  

“This is exactly what we signed up for! She’s just like her mother.”  

“And her mother was crazy!” You were so focused on the argument you didn’t notice the first tap at your window. The tap quickly became a pounding. You looked over to see a floating car outside your window. Fred and George sat in the car, smiling.

“Hey Y/n!” George said casually. “What are you waiting for? Pack a trunk and let’s go.”

“What? Go where? What are you doing here?” You questioned, very confused.  

“We can’t let your family sent you away, so we thought you could come stay with us for the rest of the summer.” They answered. You smiled at the prospect.  

“Alright give me a minute.” You quickly packed everything you would need into your truck and placed it in the trunk of the car. You scribbled a note to your aunt and left it on the table.

D _ear Aunt Kathy,_

_I’m fine. I went to stay with a friend’s family. I love you and I know Uncle Jake doesn’t mean the things he says but I think it’ll be better this way. I’ll write soon, just wait for the owl._

_Y/n_

You left the note on your table and carefully climbed into the car. The ride to the Weasley house was quick. The twins spent the whole ride filling you in on all the tricks they had played in the first few weeks of summer.  

The Weasley house wasn’t much but it was cozy. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for you when you entered the house.

“Fred and George Weasley!” She reprimanded. “Where have you been?” It took her a moment before she noticed you. “Ah, you must be Y/n,” She said sweetly. Her demeanor changed depending on whether she was talking to you or the twins.

“We had to go, Ma!” Fred protested. “They were gonna lock her up, just for being a witch.”  

“You stole the car and flew to London and back. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN!”  

“But Ma!” George whined.  

“No buts!” She ended the conversation and turned to you. You suddenly felt that you would be heading home. “Y/n, you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like, dear.” She returned to making breakfast, setting out another plate for you.

“You can stay in Ginny’s room.” You and the twins walked into the living room. “She’s always wanted a sister.”  

“Thanks, guys. You guys are the best.”

“Don’t thank me,” George replied. “It was Fred’s idea.”

You kissed his cheek. “My Hero”


	3. My Hero Part 2 (Fred Weasley x Reader)

Almost 5 years have passed since you had seen your family. You and aunt Kathy decide that it would be better for you to grow up with a wizarding family and the Weasley’s agreed to let you stay with them. The twins were more than happy to have you stay with them. Every year was a different adventure. Your 2nd year you made your h/n quidditch team. In 3rd year you got to visit Hogsmeade for the first time and the twins showed you the Marauder’s Map. 4th year was defiantly the best. The tri-wizard tournament was amazing to watch and Fred asked you to the Yule ball, the 2 of you have been dating ever since. 5th year was a real drag, Umbridge was a tyrant and to make matter’s worse the twins decided to make an enemy out of her and not finish their final year. 6th year was boring without the twins.  

But now after 5 years, you stood in front of the door to the house you spent your childhood in. You were not over the age of 17 and could finally do magic outside of school and you were determined to convince Uncle Jake that you weren’t crazy. You knocked quietly on the door. You could hear people shuffling around inside. After a moment the door opened to reveal your Aunt Kathy.

“Y/n!” She threw her arms around you and pulled you into a hug. “Look how much you’ve grown!”  

“Hi Aunt Kathy,” She pulls you into the house, calling for your uncle.

“What is it dear?” Uncle Jake called coming down the stairs. He paused when he spotted you, confusing crossing his face. “Y/n? Is that you?”

“Yeah, It’s me. ” He quickly pulled you into a hug, as well.  

“Where have been all these years? What have you been doing?” Uncle Jake frantically questioned. “Kathy said you were fine but she wouldn’t tell me where you went.”  

“I think we should all sit down for a cup of tea.” Your aunt leads everyone into the living room, disappearing into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returns with several cups of tea. The silence was broken by everyone sipping from their cups.

“So, ” You took a long breath before beginning your tale. “For the past few years, I’ve been going to Hogwarts just like I did before I left. I used some of the money my mom left to pay for the things I needed, and I’ve been staying with my boyfriend’s family.” You smiled at the thought of Fred. Both twins and all the Weasley’s supported the idea of you going back to see your family, but Fred wanted to come with and meet them as well. “Of course, he wasn’t my boyfriend when I first went to stay with them. They’re probably the sweetest group of people I’ve ever known.”  

“You been staying with a boy?” Uncle Jake sounded angry.  

“Well yes, but it was more than just Fred.” You defended yourself. “Molly and Arthur have 6 other kids too and plenty of other kids stayed with them off and on for the last few years.” Uncle Jake huffed but didn’t respond. “But I didn’t come here to talk about them. I came to prove a point!”

“What? What is it?” Aunt Kathy questioned.  

“I want to prove to Uncle Jake that I’m not crazy.” You heard both of them take in a sharp breath. “When I came home from my 1st year I told you both about the things that happened at school and over the next few weeks I heard the two of you arguing, saying that the idea of magic was crazy.” You pulled out your wand. “But now I’m 17 and I can actually prove to you that magic exists.” A simple flick of the wrist turned your teacup into a small vase of flowers. Aunt Kathy gave you a knowing smile while Uncle Jake stared in astonishment. You changed it back and took another sip of tea.  

“How did you do that?” Uncle Jake asked.  

“It magic. Its just like how every other thing happens at Hogwarts.”  

“That not possible.”

“No, you were just taught that it wasn’t possible. My mother was witch born to a family of non-wizarding people, hence why Aunt Kathy knew the whole time.” You could feel the tension building in the room. “Magic is all around you. Muggle, people without magic, usually go their whole lives without ever knowing that magic exists but since you are my guardians you are allowed to know.”  

Uncle Jake was quiet, processing the information presented. An uncomfortable silence settled on the house. You could hear the clock ticking in the other room.  

“Do you plan to stay long?” Your aunt asked breaking the silence. You shook your head slowly.

“There is a great danger coming to the Wizarding world.” You spoke softly, setting down your teacup. “It would put you in harm’s way if I stayed.” The weight of You-Know-Who’s looming presence was a burden they didn’t need to bare. “Besides Fred and George always need more help at their shop.”

“You’re always welcome here.” Aunt Kathy pulled you from your seat and hugged you tightly. “And we’d love to meet this boyfriend of yours.”  

“I’m sure you will and I think you would like Fred!” You hugged her back, just as tight. “He’s quite the character.”  You let go and gather your things. It was time to head home. You headed toward the door. Your uncle still had not said a word to you.  

“Wait!” Uncle Jake called as your hand grabbed the door. He pulled you into another hug. “I’m sorry I treated you that way. We love you.”

*******

You arrived back at your flat, moments after leaving your family’s house. A small explosion racked the door as you went to open it. Unfortunately, this was normal. You pulled the door open and stepped in.  

“Fred!” You called closing the door behind you. “I’m home.” Fred slid out of the back room, quickly shutting the door.

“Hey, babe!” He kissed your cheek. “You’re home early” You could see soot marks on his face.

“What have you been doing? ” You gently rubbed away a streak of soot off his face.  

“Nothing.” He said slyly. “Just testing new products with George!” You rolled your eyes at the comment. “How’s your family? Did they take the news well?”  

“I guess.” You sighed. “I think it was just a major shock.”  

“Don’t worry about them.” He pressed his lips to yours.  

“Get a room,” George called, flicking a small whizz popper at the two of you. You broke the kiss, hiding from the popper behind Fred. He caught the popper before it could explode, flicking it back toward his brother.  

“You’re safe now!” Fred laughed.

“My Hero!”


	4. Coffee Shop (Draco Malfoy X Reader)

Early morning was Y/n favorite time of the day. The shop was peaceful and quiet. People came and went. Regulars came for their morning coffee. The bell above the door rang, signaling the arrival of a new customer. For the first time, this morning a man walked in that Y/n didn’t recognize. He striking platinum blonde hair and storm grey eyes.

“Good Morning!” Y/n said cheerfully as he approached the counter.

“Can I get a Cappuccino please.” He asked, pulling out his wallet.

“Of course!” Y/n responded happily. “That’ll be $3.50.” The man nodded and pulled out a few dollars. A few galleons fell out in the process. She let out an inaudible gasp.  _He’s a wizard._

“Here you go.” He handed over a 10-dollar bill. “Keep the change.” 

“Thanks! I’ll have that out in just a moment.” The man nodded and sat down at a nearby table. The smell of coffee wafted through the air as Y/n turned on the espresso machine. The man watched as she moved effortlessly. 

Moments later Y/n stepped out from behind the counter, holding a warm full cup in her hands. She walked carefully over to his table and set down the cup.

“Here you go.” She paused for a moment. “You know, we don’t see a lot of wizards here.” 

“What?”  He looked around, none of the customers had heard what she said.

“I saw the galleons earlier.” She laughed. “Plus, no muggle tips that much.”

“So you’re a witch?” He questioned.

“My name’s Y/n” She smiled.

“Draco”


End file.
